Love Story
by Kamibear
Summary: One shot with the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Loliver.


**Love Story**

You know what is so boring? School. The only thing not boring in it is boys. And I have a cute one sitting in front of me right now. He doesn't know I'm in love with him though. We first met in kindergarten.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

I closed my eyes and absentmindedly started drawing on my paper.

"Lilly? Lilly are you there?" I opened my eyes and Oliver was trying to get my attention. I looked at the paper I was drawing on and covered it with my arms.

"Oh! Oliver! I didn't see you there!" I rolled my eyes at my stupid comeback.

"Well, the bell rang and so school's over."

"Oh." I grabbed my stuff and jammed it into my backpack. Oliver and I walked out to his car. He passed his driver's test. I just can't seem to nail it. He drove me home and we walked into my house. My dad has never seemed to like him. I don't know why, though. Well, all we did was watch TV. My dad was watching us the whole time. It wasn't like we were going to kiss. He he. After Oliver went home and I had dinner, I went to my room. I was so tired. I quickly fell asleep. My dream was a really good dream.

I was at a party. There were tons of people. I think it was for some famous person- I don't know who- and Oliver and I were invited. I was outside on a balcony.

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns**

I walked inside the party. They're supposed to be fun, you know. I looked around for Oliver. Then, I saw him.

**I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know**

Then, all of a sudden, my dream went to me being in my room. I realized I was awake. I heard something being thrown at my window. I looked.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

It was Oliver. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention!"

"Well, you got it!"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes!" I ran to the stairs. The front door was already open and someone was standing next to him.

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go**

"Oliver! Please don't leave me!" My dad pushed him out. I ran to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and called him. "Oliver?"

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

I quickly and quietly ran out of the house into the garden in my backyard. It was good because my dad couldn't see me. I saw Oliver coming from the distance.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
**He walked up to me and hugged me. We laid on the grass. I looked at him and his eyes were closed.

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while**

I snuggled into him. He hugged me.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

I heard my dad coming. "Oliver. My dad's coming. If this is the last time I ever see you, I just want you to know- I love you." I hugged him and stood up. My dad's face turned red. He yelled at Oliver and he pulled me into the house. He put me on house arrest for one year. I never forgot about Oliver.

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes**

The year after I was let out of the house, I figured Oliver would meet me where we would always meet when we were younger. When I got there, he wasn't there. I waited a few hours. I thought Oliver would want to see me after the year. Maybe he forgot about me and found someone else. And that's okay with me. He didn't have to wait.

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town**

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was engulfed by arms pulling me into him. It was Oliver. "Oliver! I didn't think you'd-" He put a finger to my mouth to shush me.

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

I stared at him and he searched in his pocket, pulled something out, and knelt down with my hand in his.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

I started to tear up. I smiled really wide.

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know**

"Will you marry me, Lilly?"

"Of course!" He stood up and I jumped on him and hugged him. I pulled away. "Wait, what about my dad?" He smiled.

**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress**

"I talked to him. Don't worry. He said its okay."

"What did you do to make him say yes?"

"Some persuading." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. We walked into the sunset while holding hands.

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

_**Hi, hola, yo, yola, yellow, whatever you say: hi! This is another one shot from me, but this time it's Loliver! Please review! Love you all! P.S. **_**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition**_** should come out next month- February if you didn't know. Lol. Bye!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
